Dark Day
by XxSockxAxChickxX
Summary: summary inside pairings:DeiXTema, SasuXSaku,and many more!
1. mOVING

Okay srry for taking so long to update to that one but I think I'll rewrite it because I don't like how I wrote it. p.s.** I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!XD**

**Summary**

Temari is the new girl that just moved from Suna. Now she is attending Konoha High, the most wettest and greenest village in the whole nation.

Pairings: Deitema , Peikona , Sasusaku, Nejten , Gaamats , Naruhina , and others.

(just to let you know, _slanted_ is thoughts)

Chapter 1:Moving Part 1

Temari p.o.v.

(sigh) _It's official, my life is finally ruined. I'm going to miss everything here from Suna. The warm breeze, the tingly sensation I felt when I put my toes in the sand._

My name is Temari. I am currently 16 yrs. Old (soon I'm going to be 17 in August 23.) There are some slight differences between me and all the other girls in the whole state. I don't have a tan but the thing always catches the guy's eyes are two fascinating features. I have golden hair and emerald eyes. My Mom ,Kaura, says I'm special.

Like I said my mom's name is Kaura. She is a brunette with a tan (most of the guys would prefer her than me) That is one – scratch that – **two** of a million differences we have. My mom and dad , Yashamaru , have been divorced ever since I was six. I will be going to this place known as Konoha. I think it's going to be a bummer because my mom keeps saying its already snowing there and to wear an extra jacket. How bad can it be, beats traveling from place to place with my mom's demon ( I refuse to call him _dad_). Sometimes I wonder what my mom sees in him. Like I said, I'll miss Suna even if I sometimes hated how hot it sometimes got in the Summer. I 've to take a memory from my long – ago happy bungalow. I looked back at the house that holds many happy and tragic memories from my little brother being born and how happy everyone was when he was born (including me) to the most saddest day of my Parents' and of my whole entire life. When my brothers and I went venturing out in the desert in the dark and then suddenly us getting lost and my brothers dying of two reasons. Heat and lack of water. Yeah, pretty sad.  My most cherished memory is the cactus me and my brothers dug up when we were really young.

Normal p.o.v. (mainly Temari and Kaura)

Kaura: are you sure you want to go live with Yashamaru, you can come live at this city called Jacksonville. It's nice and sunny.

Temari: thanks for the offer, but it's okay, I want to do this.

Kaura: Do you have all your stuff?

Temari: yes

Kaura: clothes

Temari: yes

Kaura: underwear

Temari: yes – BEEP!!!

The Demon: c'mon I love both of you but we gotta go I don't want to pay $2,500 for another plane ticket.

Kaura: (sigh) oh, this is the last time I get to see my little Mari –chan.

Temari p.o.v.

Here we go with the water works.

When I looked at my mom her eyes were already puffy and red.

Hmm, that's a new record – oh no

Mom was running right at me and quick.

_She might get stabbed by the spikes in the cactus._

So I did the fastest thing I could do.

HEY!!!! DAD!!!! THINK FAST!!!!!

I threw my cactus to the demon and I eventually got tumbled to the ground. When I looked at the demon I started to laugh. My cactus , Betty, landed on the demon's lower lip and boy did it look like he was in a lot of pain. In a few seconds, he started screaming like a chimpanzee and next thing I knew, he was cussing at me.

My mom started to get a little angry at him for calling a heathen ( whatever that is).

In the car….

It was awfully quiet except for the demon who kept whining about how his bottom lip was swollen.

WHOA! His lip was the size of a blimp( hey lip and blimp rhyme).

When we weren't even halfway to the airport he decided to wear a mask ( you know like Kakashi's) like all brave ninjas do.

Inside the airport….

Man these deuchy deuchs thought my cactus was a weapon and that it might be a threat to the pilot of S.A.X. ( Suna Airport Extreme)

My ass I'm going to leave my most cherished memory in a dirty airport where a worker can jack it.

I started to do something I was good at …… cussing them out. The demon came and told them that by the kazekage's will that I take this cactus with me.

That's good one reason of having a step –dad as the kazekage.

When I got inside the airplane, I saw my mom….. crying.

She hasn't cried ever since the incident.

_No, Temari don't you dare cry. I swear I'll kick your ass right here, right now._

It was no use I started to cry not only for my mom…but for my brothers I could've had company with.

I felt a gentle hand on my hand. When I looked at my right, there was an ild lady that rarely had wrinkles with tannish skin. Here eyes were full of pity.

She told me to not cry and to be strong because not all people are going to stay with their parents. I guess she was right, so we started talking about our lives.

off the plane…

I found out that her name is Chiyo, but told me to call her Grandma Chiyo. She is also from Suna and is also going to Konoha but not the same city. She told me she had a grandson named Sasori who died a couple of years of suicidal. She started to brag about how handsome he was and what a perfect couple we could've been. She knows all about medicine and was a professional puppet master. She also told me that Sasori was the greatest puppet master in all of Suna. She started to cry about how much she missed her grandson. I told her my story about my brothers and I almost cried too.

When we got off the plane we said our departure and I her one of my specially made fans that had butterflies flying across a full moon all sparkly.

Yashamaru told me he would pick me up but I didn't see him. Few minutes later I checked again but still no sign of him. When I was starting to lose all hope, I saw him standing there, holding a sign with my name on it. When I looked at him, it looked he didn't age one bit. With his golden hair and light brown eyes same as they used to be…….full of love. I was so happy to see him that I gave him a big bear hug when I reached him.

When I got in his car, all was quiet throughout the whole ride home. He lived two hours away from the airport. When we were nearly three blocks away, I started to look at my surroundings. There was a totem pole at the right corner, a micky D's at the top left corner, and a huddle of men at the left corner. This doesn't look to good because the guys are looking straight through the car.I felt like it took took hours waiting for the stupid car to pass by. Finally, after 60 suspenseful minutes, we arrived at my soon – to – be home. It was a two story house, with white paint and blue roof edges and a nice pathway with a screen door. The weather fit my feelings for the new life I'm about to start…….gloomy.

(sigh) Yep, it is, indeed, a really bad idea to come.

_Look at your surroundings ,Temari, you got a new life ahead of you._

End of chapter 1.

Yeah, when I said soon, I meant SOON. So yeah tell me what you think, do you think it's a good start? By the way, I know this chapter and the next one, she's still moving in so be patient or at least be more calm then my sis SWEET BL00D.

REVIEW!!!


	2. SETTLING IN

Yeah I updated really soon but this is a way I can make it up to you, so say thank you.

P.s. this is Tiger because if I wasn't then why would I be updating on this story?

Also DEI x TEMA 4EVR!!!!!

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2

Temari p.o.v.

When I got inside Yashamaru's house, it wasn't much but as long as there's enough room for both of us then, fine with me. Yashamaru guided me upstairs to the room my new life will finally begin.

The room wasn't big but wasn't small at same time.

This room wasn't technically new to me because when I ten yrs. Old, I used to stay here to visit. I looked at my surroundings, I saw a bulletin board full of pictures of weasels and fans, nut what caught my eye was a picture of my mom, dad, and my brothers ( including me) there at the beach….. smiling.

Those were the good times.

Everything looked like it hasn't been touched.

The bed sheets were already done in the twin bed.

Was Yashamaru been waiting for me all this all time?

Normal p.o.v

Yashamaru: so what do you think of your new room?

Teamri: looks cozy.

Yashamaru: so do you like purple bedsheets?

Temari: …. Huh, oh, purple's cool.

Temari p.o.v.

I was so deep in thought to even listen to Yashamaru.

The good thing about Yashamaru… he doesn't be all nosy like other people.

I decided to put my stuff away. My suitcase felt heavier than before I came here to Konoha. Could it be Konoha makes things heavier? Or it must be because I'm tired. Lets just say its both reasons. I'd better take a shower so I can hit the hay.

I turned the hot knob all the way to the left and boy was it hot but too lazy to care.

Fifteen Minutes L8r …..

Well I got a text from mom and says here to text her back when I see this message.

(sigh) ok

This part of the chapter is when they start texting each other.

Temari: Hey mom, where are you at?

Kaura: We're at the 132 highway, we barely passed through the hospital you were born in.

Temari: so how's your demon?

Kaura: his lip isn't swollen anymore but he doesn't want to take off the mask because he thinks it's permanent damage and he'll look hideous.

Temari: (sigh) oh god

Kaura: I know, so are you all settled and ready for school tomorrow?

Temari: yeah I guess, I'd better get some shut eye.

Kaura: okay goodnite honey

Temari: 'kay you to

Kaura: don't let the bed bugs bite 

Same old mom. Temari: you too. End of chapter 2. REVIEW!!! I know this chapter is short but I didn't know what I could've put in the story. SO REVIEW!!! Also chapter 3 is where the real action starts with meeting friends and enemies. 


	3. Meet the Hishiros

Chapter three up. Sorry it's taking me so long… it's actually hard trying to write when your on probation and your mom keeps nagging you about working harder and stuff. I really need some encouragements so please reviews are the only thing keeping me writing.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO.

Chapter 3: meet the Hishiros (made up the last name so yeah..)

I am running through a forest on a cold, chilly, night. It is pitch black and I'm barely paying attention on where I'm going.

Away from him that's for sure

_The beast is five feet away….consumed by fear_

_Four feet away… I lose my balance and fall off a steep hill in a pile of dirt._

_Three feet away… look at the beast itself… in horror, only to find it is human_

_Two feet away only to see this human has fangs_

_One foot away…. Has excruciating eyes…. Full of hunger_

_He lunges at me._

(gasp) _this was the weirdest dream I have ever had, ever since that incident…_

_No, this wasn't a dream… but a nightmare. It was almost as if I knew this man…_

_Well, enough of that, I've better get ready for school._

_6:30 a.m._

_Today's weather is snow and lots of it… so I'd better keep myself warm._

_5 minutes later..._

_I decided to wear a black and white long sleeve with a gray t-shirt over it. What's the whole point of wearing something expensive if I'll be wearing a black knee- length cloak over It. I decided to wear some black skinny jeans with goth boots (why, because goth boots are actually quite comfortable and cozy.)_

_Right when I got out of my room, Yashamaru told me he had a homecoming present for me outside and made me put on a blindfold. I hope I don't trip. When I was outside, I could feel the cold winter breeze on my face, other than that, Yashamaru made me take off the blindfold and I saw a very excited excited Yashamaru standing nest to a bike that was the color red with lots of skull stickers on it._

_Temari's point of view _

_This is my homecoming present?_

_Well. Beats walking three miles to school, how bad can it be?_

Normal point of view

Yashamaru: hm…. OH, NO! silly me, your present is in the garage.

We both went inside, and strangely, the garage was really neat and in the middle of the room, was a brand new bike. It was pink colored with black in the linings. There were purple butterflies scattered along the sides.

Hmmm… pretty good except for one little problem… the bike had safety wheels. Does he really think I can't ride a bike?

Temari: Um Yashamaru, I'm not three years old anymore. I know how to ride a bike.

Yashamaru: Hey, you can never take too much precautions. Anyways, I don't want you get hurt like the time you were little.

Temari: oh…. Yeah.

FLASHBACK yashamaru's point of view:

I was walking along Burlington avenue and the air had a nice autmn scent. I was taking my little girl for a walk on her bike. Temari was about to ride around a curb when all of a sudden, I felt time star to painfully slow down. I saw my little girl fall sideways and hit her back on the handlebars and fell hard on the curb. I saw her life-filled green eyes start clouding up with tears. I ran to her and all I was thinking of was hugging her, holding her in a tight hug… grateful she didn't get too hurt but hurt because all I saw on her round cute face was pain.

_Temari____sniffle) Daddy my back really hurts. And part of the seat of my trickie got shredded._

_Yashamaru: Its okay, you're alright, hey, where do you want to eat._

_Temari: Aunt Cara's Diner (sniffle) as long as you pay_

_Yashamaru: (chuckle) alright_

_That was the worst day of my life… seeing my little Temmie- san in pain. I hope this never happens to her again._

(\_/) Normal point of view (\_/)

( '-.-') ( '-.-')

(")(") (")(")

Temari: oh… yeah but that was back when I was four years old, c'mon please.

No

Please (puppy dog eyes)

….no

PLEASEEE!!

(sigh) fine, just stop looking at me with **those eyes.**

You make it sound like a bad thing

It is… well I'd better take the safety wheels off.

When I looked at Yashamaru, I noticed the bags he had under his eyes… looks like someone didn't sleep last night.

Yashamaru: Well, you'd better head to school, or unless you wanna be late.

Temari: kay' bye dad (kiss)

Yashamaru: bye

When I got on my bike, I noticed how comfy the seat was. When I was about to leave the driveway, my dad stopped me.

Yashamaru: Wait, you forgot your helmet.

Temari: Thanks dad

I decided to give him a hug because he looked pretty sad.

Temari: Bye

Yashamaru: Bye.

When I put the helmet on, it was a perfect fit. So I finally started pedaling and when I was two houses away, I heard police sirens turn on, I fell off my bike onto a yard.

All of a sudden an old man in his 70s comes out with his cane and starts yelling,

" YOU HOOLIGAN, GET OFF MY PROPERTY OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!!!"

Temari: But sir it was in acc-

Old Guy: THAT'S IT!! POLICE THIS… THIS… TEENAGER IS HARASSING ME!!!

Temari: WHAT! BUT-

Old Guy: DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO YOUR ELDERS JUST TILL THE POLICE- OH HERE HE IS OFFICER, THIS HOOLIGAN IS GOING REBELLION!!

When I looked at the officer I stared flabbergasted.

_MY DAD'S AN OFFICER!!_

My Dad: It's okay sir it was an accident, she's my daughter, Temari remember?

Old Guy: Temari? OH TEMARI!! MY HOW SHE'S GROWN!! SORRY ABOUT THAT DEAR NOW- A-DAYS THERE'S A LOT OF HOOLIGANS MESSING AROUND!

Temari: It's alright I forgive you, I gotta go to school by dad and Mr….

Old Guy: Just call me grandpa

Temari: Okay Mr. Grandpa

Dad and Old Guy: Bye

When I was one block away I try to memorize my surroundings hoping to remember the way back home.

The most peculiar thing happened. I felt more lighter feeling the cold winter breeze gently patting my cheeks, slowly turning pink, and flowing through my hair like thin fingers toying with my hair, taking out all the tangles… for the first time I'm happy to be here in Konoha.

When I waited at a stop sign, there was a worn-out red chevy truck stop right next to me. I pretended to be fascinated of my surroundings(which I actually was)…. But for some reason, I could feel someone staring at me like paper balls being thrown in the back of my head trying to catch my attention. I decided to give he/she a taste of their own medicine.

When I looked at the person the most fascinating thing I noticed was the person(who was a girl)….looked inhumanly perfect. The girl… had… strangely…. Pink hair…. Like the color of cherry blossom petals. This girl also had these green eyes… like if you stare at them they're slowly taking you life away. Oh one more thing that shocked me…. She looked like twelve years old… but when you look at her closely… she looks around fifteen.

I was broken out of her cursive stare when a car in back of her honked. I'd take this as a signal that it's our turn. When I was halfway across I could still feel her gaze on me, which was pretty creepy…. At least this'll be the last time I get to see her.

I also saw three kids about the age of five, walking to school. One of them had a high pony tail with a blue scarf. He also had a yellow winter coat with brown snow boots on. The other boy, was apparently suffering from the coldness because he had boogers sliming down his nose 24/7. the little girl had two pigtails with a violet colored winter coat on and some leggies finished off with stylish boots. I think they're going to school…. or just chillin' whatever they're doing doesn't concern me.

When I passed by I saw the girl give me a big warming smile… so I gave her one in return.

-.- fifteen minutes later-.-

Finally I arrived at KO-NO-HA High… what a weird name to call a school… then again this city is called Konoha. I must've gone to the wrong direction because this chool looks like a college. At the same time there were a lot of teens that looked fifteen with there hip new styles…. WOAH! I sound just like dad.

O.o

I hope there aren't any sluts… OH! NEVER MIND! Man what's up with these chicks wearing really SHORT skirts, I hope they get frostbite. Then again, they might be used to the cold.

This was really…. Beautiful. There were big tall pine trees with snow on them and not too far from here, there was a forest. The school was two stories high and it was made of bricks. Guess I don't have to worry about the wolf coming and blowing the school down hehe…. Man I'm such a nerd I hope I fit in.

Most of the people here had good new cars. Dang I'm going to stand out… oh well.

When I went to go park my bike, I heard someone say how my ride was nice (sarcastically). I got so embarrassed and mad at the same time, my cheeks turned a darker shade of red. Before I was able to confront him, I heard someone in back of me say," Well I think that's the coolest bike I've ever seen and if you have a problem with it then that's your problem."

When I turned around I felt my face turn ice cold.

_N-n-n- no… I-I-it can't b-be!_

Surprise.

Temari: h-h-h-how d-d-did y-y-you know I go to this s-s-s-school?

Sakura: c'mon this is the only high school in Konoha you know, silly Mari-chan.

Temari: how did you know my name?

oh… um sorry how rude of me my name's Sakura and I know we're going to be best friends.

She held her hand out, and I didn't know what to do because I was still waiting for her to answer my question.

Sakura: you know it's not very nice to leave someone "hanging".

Temari: oh, where are my manners.

When I shook her hand, her hand was ice cold.

Damn! Her hands are so cold. Must be because of the weather.

Sakura: it's okay Mari-chan I forgive you.

Sakura hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek,… and left.

That really caught me off guard, but it didn't feel weird…. It felt more pleasant and nice to be kissed. Like somehow she knew I needed it because I felt alone. When I was walking through the hallways, it was pretty much empty. For now, I was just trying to memorize my classes so I don't have to keep my face glued to my schedule. When I was pretty much done I felt a heavy hand on my right shoulder.

When I turned around to see who it was all I saw was a very toned chest. When I looked up I met hazel eyes and quickly looked away out of embarrassment to the closeness.

" Are you Sabuko no Temari?"

Temari: "Just Temari"

"Well my names Kogutu and I am the eyes and ears of Konoha High."

Well that explains the glasses

Temari: "Oh I'm new here, I came from Suna"

Kogutu: "EVERYONE knows you're the new transfer student, we've been expecting you."

" So" He said while wrapping his arm around my shoulder.. "if you ever need someone to.. oh, I don't know.. carry your books, lunch date,(cough)shouldertocryon(cough)."

Temari: "it's okay, I'm more of the I don't know, suffering inside type."

Kogutu: :" 'Kay but do you know your going to be on the front of the school newspaper."

Temari: "No please don't I'll die"

Kogutu:" Alright but I better get to class."

When I walked inside, I saw everyone was there except for one person the..TEACHER!!!

_GREAT, now where am I going to sit?!? _

"Hey Mari-chan I'm so glad we have a class together, well it's the only class."

When I turned around, for once I was actually happy to see Sakura.

Temari:" Um.. hey Sakura?"

Sakura: "Well to answer your upcoming question Kakashi-sensei is always late so on the bright side you'll never be late. Unless a black cat crosses your road which always happens to Kakshi-sensei(cough)bullshit."

Out of nowhere I heard someone say," Sakura watch your language" but I could have been dreaming cause everyone acted as if they didn't hear it,so I let it slide.

As she said this I actually got to look at her fully and noticed how extremely beautiful and perfect she was. As I noticed this I felt an intense glareand that's when I noticed a beautiful dark haired boy sitting next to two empty seats. Which were clearly avoided by all the students. The said boy extremely beautiful like Sakura. They were both inhumanly perfect it looked like they were meant to be together ,like ying and yang. But he was also looked very intimidating. Which I later found out was Sasuke, Sakura's boyfriend.

Temari:" So I'm going to have to stand until he comes?"

_How did she know I was going to ask that? _

Sakura: "No silly you can sit next to me-"

Sasuke: " Wrong US.."

Sakura: "Oh yeah, I mean us, but he's not much of a talker though"

When I sat next to Sakura I barely noticed that the entire class had been quiet throughout our conversation, how weird. I also had a feeling that Sasuke didn't want me sitting next to Sakura. Overprotective much.

Sauke: "Sakura did you do your homework?"

Sakura: Yep 

Weird he had this accent, like it sounded pretty old-fashioned, not to mention he let the words he spoke flow like a waterfall.

Right at that moment, I heard the door open and in came a kind of good-looking silver haired man.

" Hello I am Mr. Hatake and the reason I say this is because I see we have a new student in this class."

Right when he said that, all the people turned around and stared at me.

Oh how I hate being a new student.

…..Yes

"alright class there's twenty-five minutes left left of this period, so you can all chilax."

I decided to read for the rest of the period. When I was in the good part of the story the bell rang.

This also always happened in Suna High.

Well, so far my morning was pretty… pleasant.

When I walked to my locker, I saw a couple of guys gawking at something towards this direction… then I noticed them pointing at me, so I decided to act like I never saw them looking at me.

Shit your next period is toward that direction.

When I was walking towards their direction, I saw them smirk and at some time I felt my heart rate start increasing.

10 feet away…. 115 pumps/ min I can feel my palms get sweaty.

8 feet away…. 125 pumps/min I feel like I'm getting pulled down… to hell.

6 feet away…. 135 pumps/min I feel like I'm walking straight to hell.

4 feet away…. 145 pumps/min I feel like I'm going to pass out.

2 feet away…. 155 pumps/min I can feel my throat getting dry.

All I need to do is take a right and I'll be at my destination… Girls P.E. I held my breath when I walked past by them. Before I could take another step, I felt a tug on my forearm and crashed into a chest when I looked I saw dark brown eyes staring at me.

"Hey you're new here huh?"

….

"awww come on don't be like that, here I'll walk to your next period class what do you have next?"

…. It's okay I don't need your help.

"Aww you're so cute how about I take you on a date-

LEAVE HER ALONE SHE HAS HO INTEREST IN YOU!!

(sigh) I was so glad I saw Sakura and Sasuke.

"Shut it pinkie no one cares about you and anyways you're already taken so why do you care-

" Don't talk her like that or else-"

"Or else what"

" I'll kill you!!"

Temari: hey guys I think we should all get to class

I grabbed Sakura's arm while she got Sasuke's and I pulled them away.

Sakura: Good thing you did that because I was about to punch him in the face so hard, he'd be in a two-week comma.

Temari: Well okay but I got to go P.E. bye

Sakura: okay bye but I'm watching you Temari the next guy that tries to look at you I'll hit them right at the kisser.

Temari : alright bye

( { } ) AT P.E. ( { } )

( { } ) ( { } )

Today we had to run two times around the gym. (due to how much snow was outside)

After we did that, we had to play volleyball, this is the sport I'm really good at.

Whenever I want it to go left, it goes right. When I was playing some of the girls understood and whenever the ball went my way they got in front and spiked it. In one of the hits, the girls couldn't get there in time and when I tried to spike it, it went left and hit a guy in the head.

Oh no, I'm screwed.

Ow who did that?

I'm so sorry, I told the girls I wasn't a good player and they wouldn't listen.

No it's okay your Sabuku no Temari right?

Just Temari.

Oh hey. Suddenly out of nowhere a girl came up from and said, " Woah, she really has hand hand there, eh?"

(chuckle) yeah

oh hey, my name is Tsuki and if you ever need help I'll be there okay Mari-chan?

_(growl) only Sakura can call me that_

umm… okay sure.

Hey my names Hayashi. So where are you from?

Temari: Suna

Tsuki: aren't people from Suna suppose to be like… really tan?

Temari: maybe that's the reason I got kicked out.

Hayashi: (chuckle) your funny we should hang out some time.

Temari: okay, well, bye.

IN THE LUNCHROOM… (srry but I'm getting a little sleepy so I'll end it in lunch and stuff but I'll try to make it as long as I can)

When I barely got my food, Sakura came up to me and told me to sit with her and her friends. When I looked at the table she was pointing at some looked friendly, most of them looked just like Sasuke… scary.

Sakura: Don't worry they won't bit you.

Temari: (sigh) okay

When I walked up to the table, they all stared at me. I felt pretty uncomfortable.

Sakura: Hey, this is Temari, the new student. Temari this is Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten, there's person I'd like you meet but he'll be here shortly.

When I looked at each of them, they all looked perfect, but different. This Naruto kid had blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He looked pretty tall and muscular but other than that, friendly. The person sitting on his left was Hinata. She looked pretty shy with long black and white eyes… weird her eyes didn'tg have any pupil…. Cool. The one sitting next to her almost looked like her twin, except he has longer and has a masculine face. He also pretty muscular but not as much as Naruto but looked scary. Te girl sitting next to her….. Tenten had two buns like a panda and had chocolate colored eyes, she looked pretty creepy too. I saw the Tenten girl pat an empty seat next to her and I sat down next to her. Sakura sat on my left side and on her left said was none other than Sasuke. The weird part was that they all had dark circles under their eyes.

Naruto: Hey you came from Suna right?

Temari: Yep

Neji: Your pretty pale I thought people from the desert had to be tan.

Tenten: (gasp) Neji that's so mean just because people that live in the desert have to be tan.

Hinata: y-y-yeah th-th-that's I-I-I-ironic.

Sakura: That's a pretty big vocabulary you have there

Hinata: I know I sound smarticle don't I?

Temari: So how long did you know each other?

Naruto: lets just say a really **LONG **time

Wow that must have been so awesome-

Sakura: He's here Temari I'd like you to meet….. deidara

I noticed Sakura had a malicious grin pasted on her face.

(\_/)

( -'.'-)

(")(") End of chapter 3

Sorry but I know I said Deidara would come out but I was so tired I couldn't take it anymore. Well reviews are needed and LILY says HI.

If you review, you will be Lily's **fruffy kitty.** See ya! 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, this is the 4th chapter of Dark Day, and this is personal announcement to all the people that reviewed! Thank you to: Faking – This- Happiness, anomynouse reviewer koolness; the girl in your closet (and thank you for the tip, I'll try to remember that when I'm typing ) and of course… DEIDARAKILLER!! THANK YOU FOR SO FAR REVIEWING EVERY CHAPTER IN THE STORY!! FOR THAT YOU GET A VIRTUAL HERSHEYS BAR!! AND TO THE REST OF YOU ALSO!!

Now, ON WITH THE STORY but review… okay?

Chapter 4: love at first sight!! 3

When I looked up at this so-called man named Deidara, it was like staring at Jesus. He looked so perfect with his sun – colored hair, his deep blue eyes, and his pale skin, with his pink luscious lips.

Crap, am I, Temari No Sabuku, gawking at some dude!? I must be going crazy. When I looked at this delicious man, I saw his eyes also had these dark rims… weird. But the way this man was looking at me, kind of creeped me out… I kind of like it. I felt I was caught on his gaze for eternity, not caring about the surroundings around me.

Sakura: hello earth to Temari, it's almost time for class.

Temari: oh yeah, I almost forgot.

When I got up, I tried to go around Deidara but it was just too difficult not stare at his eyes. Anyways, when I started walking through the cafeteria, I felt someone tap my shoulder. When I turned around, I saw a random dude, standing rather close to me.

Temari: umm, hi.

" Hey, the name's Shikamaru and I heard you're the new student that just from Suna." He said quite lazily.

Temari: yeah I just moved here but I don't need any help finding my way around the school, I'm all taken care of thanks to sakura – Chan. I said and she had this confident smile plastered on her face.

Shikamaru: it's a shame though; a girl like you could've hung out with me and would've been popular, instead of being a nerd with all of these troublesome people. He said sticking his nose up at the ceiling.

Temari: I guess I'm all right with being a nerd.

I said and started to walk away but apparently this boy got pissed and man- handled me by the arm and pulled me back. I felt pretty creeped out but then all of sudden; he pulled me into a big bear hug, grabbing me by the waist. I got mad, so I tried pushing him away from me, but nothing happened. All of a sudden I felt Shikamaru get pulled away and I felt relieved but then when I looked up, I saw Deidara in front of me with his left arm wrapped around my waist. I could feel all the heat going to my cheeks.

Deidara: stay away from Temari or else. He said very angry.

Shikamaru: or else what?

Deidara: I'll kill you!!

Shikamaru: fine then, do it but I warn you; if you do that, temari might not like you anymore. He said very confident that he'll probably not get hit. But he was wrong.

In a flash, Deidara gave Shikamaru a punch right at his left cheek, which sent him flying. I could tell Deidara wasn't through with him yet because he was stomping towards Shikamaru, pushing aside all his friends. This time, panic started to wash all over me so I did what any girl would possibly do… I ran after him and before he could raise up his fist, I got his fist in both of my hands and pleaded to him, "please don't hurt him, I know he deserved that, but please don't hit him… do it for… for me. I said looking straight into his eyes. In a second, he put his fist down and just walked away.

The nurse and the principal came running inside and quickly took Shikamaru to the nurse's office. Deidara hit Shikamaru so hard; he knocked him out cold.

Tsunadae: who did this?! She said a little disappointed.

"I did."

I turned around and saw Deidara come walk towards Tsunadae. Before he passed me, I could the corner of his eye on me. Now I could feel guilt all the way at the pit of my stomach. I could see my world all blurry. This was just too much for me to handle. Before I passed out cold, I felt myself falling backwards and saw Deidara catch me before I could fall on the cold, tiled floor. I could see words coming out of his luscious lips but that's the last thing I saw before I passed out.

When I woke up, I saw I was on a bed, in the nurse's office?

Temari: where am I? I said while looking around.

"You're in the nurse's office silly."

When I turned I was welcomed with Sakura's warm smile. I also saw the whole gang here… but not Deidara. I felt little shock go through my body.

Temari: how long have I been out?

Sakura: you've been out for quite a while now; the bell already rang, it's time to go home.

Temari: where's Deidara?

When I asked, everyone looked down, which made me get a little more worried.

Naruto: Deidara is at the principal's office, he's probably going to get suspended.

"What?" I said and for the first time… I could feel my eyes get watery. I've never allowed myself to cry because it made look weak and people would call me a crybaby. The last time I cried, was when they announced my brothers dead.

Sakura: yeah, that was considered a threat.

Temari: where is he? I said shaking.

Sakura: who?

Temari: Deidara godamnit!! Where is he?!

Sasuke: at the principal's office, but take it easy, sakura had nothing to do with this. He said pretty pissed off, but I didn't care, all I cared about was Deidara. I could never forgive myself if he got disciplined because of me.

I jumped out of the bed and went running out the door. I could hear sakura yelling at me to come back but I didn't listen all I had in my mind was Deidara. I barged through the check – in station and saw a very surprised Shizune but just went straight to Tsunadae's office. When I went inside, I saw Tsunadae scolding out of her desk, scolding at Deidara and Deidara was just taking it all in.

Tsunadae: oh, temari not now, I need teach this boy some discipline.

Temari: don't! It's my entire fault he got in trouble and for Shikamaru getting punched, let me take the scolding. I said, letting my tears roll down my face.

I could see Deidara look at me, almost wanting to get of his seat to comfort me but he stood his ground.

Tsunadae: temari I know you're just saying that but you were not the one who punched Shikamaru in the face now were you?

I had this brilliant plan but it just might be too crazy, but I'll try.

Temari: yes, it was me who punched him and Deidara wanted to go ahead and take the blame.

I could see tsunadae's expression change to a more disappointed look and Deidara looked very surprised.

Tsunadae: this isn't a joke temari Sabuku, don't try to take deidara's mistake, or you'll be in serious trouble. Do I make myself clear?

Temari: yes but I'm telling the truth. Please don't punish him; he had nothing to with the situation.

Deidara: Tsunadae, she is wrong, it was I who hit Shikamaru but I have a good explanation for that.

Tsunadae: what will that be?

Deidara: he was sexually harassing Temari – Chan and I tried to stand up for her and at first I warned but he gave me no choice but to knock some sense into him.

Tsunadae: now that story I believe, Deidara you are sentenced to 3 days of suspension. You will be no more than 50 feet near the premises. Do I make myself clear?

Deidara: yes ms. Tsunadae.

Tsunadae: alright both of you are dismissed.

When we both walked out, I walked right in front of Deidara and gave him a glare.

Temari: why'd you do that?

Deidara: do what?

Temari: the thing at the cafeteria and take the blame while I was trying to help you get out of this mess?

Deidara: …

Temari: answer me. I said pretty intimidated.

Deidara: …

Temari: also, why were your hands so cold? I mean a little cold is all right but your hands were freezing! Why tell me?!

Now I was getting intimidated because he kept ignoring me.

Deidara: maybe I helped you because I felt bad for you and maybe my hands are cold because I was playing with snow before I got inside. Have you ever thought of that?

Temari: no but I don't believe you, that's a very impossibly statement.

Deidara: fine believe what you want to believe but one thing you need to remember is this one important fact: I think we should act as if we've never met and stay out of each others way.

Temari: what!?

Deidara just walked off and I tried to catch up to him but when he went outside, I could feel the frost and coldness wrapping all around me. I wasn't wearing my coat or my boots so all I could do was just stand there and watch him leave. I slowly went walking and put on my coat and boots and left. I didn't even look at anyone in the room because I felt so depressed. I could hear deidara's voice booming in my brain caring the thing he told me before he left.

_I think we should act as if we've never met and stay out of each other's way._

No Deidara, you can tell me to do anything you want but I won't stay away from you because I have to face the fact… I'm in love with you.

End of chapter 4.

I hope people review this chapter and yes that means you, deidarakiller.

Probably the next chapter will be updated after I update Tobi Time! And kickasses of KH!

So yeah review because I need them, thanks so much!!

Tiger out.

Lily has been disconnected…


End file.
